Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to security systems.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a system for securing a door used to access a room.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to a security system that spans a door to a room and permits the door to be opened to a slightly ajar position to engage the security system without permitting the door to be opened an amount sufficient to see into or out of the room.
(2) Description of related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
A variety of systems for securing a door are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,889 describes a fixed length cable that spans a door. The ends of the cable are secured on either side of the door such that the cable prevents the door from being opened. The cable is provided with sufficient slack to permit the door to be opened so the occupant of a room can view the person at the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,656 to Fizer discloses a telescoping door bar that spans a door. The ends of the telescoping bar are secured on either side of the door such that the telescoping bar prevents the door from being opened. The door can be opened far enough, however, or xe2x80x9ccrackedxe2x80x9d so that a person can look between the door and the door jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,911 to O""Neal et al. discloses a door bar that spans a door. The ends of the bar are secured on either side of the door such that the telescoping bar prevents the door from being opened. The door can be opened far enough, however, or xe2x80x9ccrackedxe2x80x9d so that a person can look between the door and the door jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,598 to Mansour discloses a door bar that spans a door. The ends of the bar are secured on either side of the door such that the bar prevents the door from being opened. A spacer clip 70 is positioned intermediate the door and the bar to prevent the door from being opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,503 to Wicks, Sr. discloses a door bar that spans a door. The ends of the bar are secured on either side of the door such that the bar prevents the door from being opened.
One apparent disadvantage of the prior art security systems described above is that they appear to allow, unless a spacer is interposed between a bar and the door in the manner shown in the Mansour patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,598), the door to be opened an amount sufficient for the individual opening the door to see into the room. If the individual can see into the room, he can determine visually the location of the security bar on the door and can attempt to cut or break the bar.
Another disadvantage of existing security systems is that they sometimes anchor supports into the molding and/or door jamb. Molding typically is not structurally strong, nor are door jambs.
A further disadvantage of existing security systems is that when a bar is secured to either side of the molding, the bar is spaced away from the molding, increasing the distance a door can be opened before the door contacts the molding.
Another disadvantage of existing security systems is that while the systems block or prevent movement of a door when the door is opened, the systems do not appear to develop a positive counteracting force that tends to push a door closed.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a door security system which would prevent a door from being cracked without requiring the use of a spacer of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,598, which would not require that a bar be anchored in the door jamb or molding, and which would generate a positive counteracting force that would act to force a door back to a closed position.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved security system for a door.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved door security system of the type including a bar that spans a door and is affixed at either end to prevent the door from being opened.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved door security bar system of the type described which generates a force acting to close the door.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved door security bar system of the type described which prevents a person attempting to gain entry into a room from being able to see past a door into the room when the person attempts to force the door open.